


Angel Molesting

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has developed a new habit of rubbing Cas' back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Molesting

“So, Castiel,” Gabriel leaned on the table, propping his head on his hands with a shit eating smirk. They were currently eating breakfast, and Dean was wondering why the hell the archangel was hanging around so much as he rubbed circles between Cas’ shoulder blades. “How ya doing, little bro?”

“Gabriel, be quiet,” Castiel ordered, glaring at his brother. Dean wondered what the hell Gabriel had done to piss him off. Sam was shaking his head, a small smile on his face.

“The hell did you do?” asked Dean, a little upset that the archangel had done something to upset his angel.

“I did nothing,” Gabriel said, pouring half a bottle of syrup over his pancakes. “Right, Sam-cakes?”

“I don’t know what happens when you two fly off,” Sam said with a shrug, taking a bite of his eggs.

“I do not spend much time with Gabriel when I fly off,” Cas said tightly, pushing back against Dean’s hand as if searching for more of his touch. Dean widened the circle he was rubbing to cover most of the angel’s back. Cas sighed happily. Gabriel’s shit eating grin grew even wider.

This trend continued for about a week. Gabriel would pop in, start talking to Cas, and Cas would be pissed at him. It was just a new reason on Dean’s long list of reasons why he didn’t like Gabriel. Cas would be all flustered and uptight for hours after the archangel popped in. Dean was damn near about to kick his ass, even if it would just result in him breaking the bones in his hand again. So, instead he opted for talking, because that would, at the most, result in some mildly annoying prank.

“Dude, you need to stop whatever it is you did to piss off Cas,” Dean ordered when Gabriel appeared before him after a demanding and pretty rude prayer. Gabriel laughed.

“I didn’t do a damn thing to little Cassie,” he said, shit eating grin splitting his face. “It’s you that’s got him all flustered.”

Dean stared at the demi-god, eyebrow raised. “I didn’t do anything. He only gets all pissy when you show up.”

“Because, unlike you and Samoose, I know what’s up,” Gabriel said. “And, what’s up is you keep molesting my little brother in public.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, I’m not molesting Cas in public.”

“Yes you are. All those little back rubs you’ve been giving out lately? Right where his wings are, Deanie-weenie-polka-dot-bikini,” Dean was sure that was the worse nickname yet.

“So what if his wings are there?”

“For angels, that’s about the same as if he ran up and started rubbing your dick.” Dean stared at Gabriel, trying to see if the angel was shitting him. “Hey, if you don’t believe me, talk to Sam-I-Am. He can tell you what touching my wings does to me.” Dean made a disgusted face. “Or better yet, talk to Castiel. Just stop molesting my little brother in front of me, or I will start molesting yours in front of you.” Gabriel was gone with a snap and a ruffle of wings.

Dean stood there for a while, thinking about what Gabriel had told him. Had he seriously been feeling up Cas this entire time? Why hadn’t Cas mentioned it to him? Sure, they had a thing(It wasn’t a relationship. Relationship just wasn’t the right way to describe it), but that didn’t make it okay to feel each other up in public. Especially if it was accidental feeling-up and apparently was making Cas very uncomfortable. Dean pulled out his cell phone and hit Cas’ speed dial button.

“We’re still at the same motel,” Dean said as soon as Cas picked up. “Come here. Now. We’ve gotta talk.” He hung up and waited for Cas to show up.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asked before the papers had even settled from his arrival.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was angel-molesting you?” Cas cocked his head to the side.

“Angel-molesting me?” He repeated. “Do you mean how you seem to be touching my wings at every given opportunity?”

“Yeah. Gabriel told me it was like I was feeling you up or something. Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked. “I mean, you’ve been so uptight lately. I thought you were pissed at Gabe, but apparently it’s because I was frigging molesting you.”

“Dean, it is fine,” Cas assured, taking a step closer.

“No, Cas, it isn’t fine. It’s obviously made you uncomfortable, and that’s not okay.”

Cas rolled his eyes, an all too human gesture he’d obviously picked up from Sam. Or maybe Gabriel. Who knew? “Dean, it was…not making me uncomfortable.”

“Then why have you been so uptight?”

“Because…it is…” Cas paused, looking almost embarrassed. “It’s arousing. I was “uptight” because I was…sexually frustrated. Not to mention that Gabriel was all too aware of my…problem.” Dean raised an eyebrow at his angel.

“Dude, you’re telling me you’ve been all pissy lately because you get horny over a back rub?” Cas looked away, and Dean was almost sure he saw a bit of a blush. “Cas, we’re…well, I mean…we’re…a thing. If you wanna have sex, you just gotta say. Or better yet, screw words. Just push me on the bed and go for it.”

“You’ve been busy with your hunt. I didn’t want to distract you.”

“Well, I’m done with my hunt now,” Dean smirked, closing the gap between then and wrapping his arms around Cas. “And I’m looking forward to learning about this wing thing,” he added, rubbing his hands between Cas’ shoulders. Cas made a barely audible noise, pressing back against Dean’s hand.

“Sam-“

“Is almost certainly with Gabriel,” Dean said, leaning down and kissing the corners of Cas’ mouth. “So, don’t worry about my stupid brother walking in.” Dean moved to kiss Cas full on the lips, and pushed the trench coat and suit jacket off, letting it fall to the floor around their feet. Cas kissed back, placing his hands on Dean’s hips, and letting his hands slip under the hem of his t-shirt, rubbing little circles into Dean’s hips with his thumbs. Dean slowed pushed Cas back towards the bed, unbuttoning the angel’s shirt. He pulled back when Cas’ knees hit the bed. Dean finished removing the dress shirt and the tie, before giving Cas one last peck. “Lay on your stomach.” Cas looked confused for a moment, but still turned around and lay across the bed on his stomach.

Dean kicked off his boots before straddling Cas’ thighs. He placed his hands on Cas’ sides and ran them up and down, moving closer and closer to the angel’s shoulder blades with each pass. He gently pressed his thumbs into Cas’ shoulder blades, rubbing circles, making the other man let out a small moan. Dean slowly moved up from using just his thumbs, to using his whole hand to message the angel’s upper back, taking pride in each little sound he made.

He leaned down, and placed a kiss in the center of Cas’ shoulder blades. Cas let out a loud, happy noise, and Dean was sure he felt feathers brush up against his face. Dean took this as a good sign and began kissing all over Cas’ upper back, enjoying the feeling of invisible feathers on his face, and the positively sinful noises the angel was making. Dean slowly kissed up Cas’ spine until he reached the nape of his neck, then kissed behind his ear, and along the angel’s jawline, until Cas turned his head and met Dean’s lips. All of a sudden, Dean was on his back and looking up into Cas’ lust blown eyes. Sometimes he seriously forgot what the angel was actually capable of. And sometimes, like now, all he really cared about was how much he really wanted to fuck him. Or get fucked by him, either way was perfectly fine with Dean right now. Cas leaned down to place sloppy, open mouthed kisses on Dean’s neck, pressing his erection into Dean’s stomach. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, running a finger up and down the angel’s upper spine a few times, before running his hands down to the hem of his slacks. He undid the belt and undid the fly.

Cas sat up and maneuvered out of his pants and boxers briefs (Dean was almost positive that the human body wasn’t meant to bend in such ways) and tossed them away from them. Dean spat on his hand and reached down, taking Cas’ in his hands. The angel allowed Dean to jerk him a few times, moaning quietly, before pushing his hand away, and focusing on removing Dean’s own jeans.

Dean lifted his ass to help Cas pull off the pants and underwear. “Lube’s in the nightstand.” Cas nodded and turned around, grabbing the lube from the nightstand’s drawer. The angel moved to sit between Dean’s legs, spreading them wide. He popped open the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. He pushed one into Dean’s entrance; the hunter moaned. Cas thrust the long digit in and out a few times, and then added a second one and scissor them. Dean moaned loudly at the pleasant stretch. Then he added a third and a four, until Dean was begging for Cas to just hurry the hell up and fuck him all damn ready.

“Patience is a virtue, Dean,” murmured Cas, pulling his fingers out. He grabbed the lube and squirted some of his erection.

“I’m not particularly concerned with virtue, especially in this current situation,” Dean said with a smirk. Cas leaned down and kissed him, pushing in. Dean moaned at the wonderful full feeling, wrapping his arms around Cas’ back, clutching to the angel’s shoulder blades. Cas let out a pleasured whine, biting into Dean’s lip. Dean felt those invisible feathers again, brushing against his hands and arms.

The angel pulled out almost all the way, and pushed back in, setting a quick pace from the get go. Cas reached between them; taking Dean in the hand he’d used to stretch him, and stroked him, thrusting into him hard and fast. Dean was moaning every profanity in the book, running his hands all over Cas’ shoulders and enjoying every single soft touch of invisible feathers and the noises Cas was making, and you know, the whole getting fucked thing was really fucking good too.

Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck as he came, and Dean was sure he saw the shadows of wings, just like the night they first met, only this time he felt the feathers brushing against his arms and hands and sides and it felt so fucking good. He came all he and Cas’ stomachs, holding the angel close as he came down from the orgasmic high.

“So, any other angel kinks I should know about?” asked Dean after a few minutes, smirking at his angel. 


End file.
